En la van de Greg
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: One Shot sobre lo que ocurre entre Perla y Greg en la van de este a media noche, en medio de la nada. Continuación del capítulo Secretos y Mentiras de mi fic Lo que Desconocía de Ti. Es un lemon así que si eres menor de edad no lo leas; si de todas formas lo lees recuerda que hay un género llamado literatura erótica.


*para mejor comprensión de este one-shot, deben leer el capítulo Secretos y Mentiras del fic, Lo que desconocía de ti*

Un silencio total envolvía la van de Greg, el viento leve chocaba con el parabrisas sin poder entrar, rodeando el cristal y la lámina y siguiendo su infinito camino.

Afuera de la van el cielo de la media noche se lucía con sus mejores constelaciones y planetas y galaxias que podían llegar a verse, gracias a la lejanía en que se encontraban del pueblo más cercano, gracias a la profunda oscuridad sin interrumpir por luces artificiales.

Allí se encontraba la van, en medio de casi nada, excepto del asfalto de la carretera que invitaba esa sensación de aventura y emoción que da el poder ser descubiertos, aunque generalmente más buscada por los adolescentes de Beach City.

Dentro de la van no había dos adolescentes; no había ni siquiera dos seres pertenecientes al mismo planeta, al mismo mundo. Siendo de diferente naturaleza, un abismo de distancia separaba separaba un ser del otro y mientras la blusa azul caía de los hombros de ella, se iba dejando atrás un pasado tortuoso pero bello, envidias, celos, un dolor compartido que no habían mencionado pero que se mencionaría un día indudablemente; por que esta noche era tan diferente como ellos mismos el uno del otro, era diferente por que en esa camioneta; vieja amiga y testigo de la historia de ellos dos desde el primer momento en que se toparon, se estaba haciendo el amor.

La blanca gema nunca imaginó decir las palabras que desencadenaron al hombre en él; un Greg que desconocía pero le facinaba, no dudaba, no estaba tímido, un Greg seguro. Se sentía consumida por un fuego que subía desde su bajo vientre, y sintió vergüenza cuando la pequeña blusa salió de sus brazos; pensó en el error, en la vergüenza, en los contras y citó a la locura arrastrando su mente a detener todo y salir de allí.

Pero luego lo vio a él.

Greg Universe la tocaba como si ella fuese de porcelana, recorriendo los delgados brazos con la suavidad de un objeto sagrado, pero eran sus ojos, brillantes y extraños lo que la calmaron, él estaba tan emocionado como ella.

Y no era para menos. Greg tomaba de los hombros a Perla quien ya tenía su dorso desnudo, la observó profundamente, ella lo notó y bajó la cabeza apenada, él se acercó y ella cerro los ojos, sintió a Greg besándole el cuello y ahora sus desnudos hombros. Greg dejó caer una mano del hombro izquierdo y fue resbalando por el pecho de ella hasta llegar a un punto en donde comenzaba un pequeño montículo coronado por un hermoso pezón de pequeña aureola, color azul, que sobresalía de su blanca piel.

El pulgar de Greg comenzó a girar el pezón de la blanca gema y ella sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, se aferró a él tomándolo de su camisa, Greg seguía en el cuello de ella mientras estimulaba su pecho. Luego se separó, ella jadeo un poco y abriendo los ojos lentamente envío la pregunta sin decir palabra alguna "¿que pasa?", el se quitó su camiseta y la arrojó a la parte de adelante como algo que estorba, luego se fue sobre ella y la recostó en el colchón que siempre tiene en la parte trasera de su van.

Greg abrazaba a Perla y ella clavaba los dedos en los cabellos de Greg quien besaba el pecho leve de la blanca. Llegó al pezón y se lo metió a la boca jugando con él, connla punta de su lengua, dando un masaje en círculos, luego pasaba al otro pecho. Perla sólo alcanzaba a gemir y a sofocarse en su propio calor, se sacudía, arqueaba la espalda como si quisiera zafarse de un ataque contra un poderoso enemigo, pero la realidad es que estaba a punto de conocer los placeres que provoca un orgasmo.

\- ay Greg - dijo sofocada - no sé qué me pasa - dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos,

\- sólo sientelo amor - y él, con la gema blanca bajo su cuerpo pero sin estar totalmente encima de ella comenzó a bajar su mano hasta topar con el pantalón corto amarela que era lo que le quedaban puesto a la gema, ya no tenía sus zapatos, simplemente los había desaparecido. La mano de Greg escabulló debajo de la tela para tocar su pelvis, lo que en la tierra se llama monte de Venus, un poco de delgados vellos, y luego sintió un toque de humedad cálida y una pequeña división en donde sus hábiles dedos buscaron algo,

\- ah Greg, Greg que haces aah - la realidad es que Perla no sabía que estaba por hacer Universe, hasta que lo sintió.

Dos dedos de Greg habían encontrado el clítoris de la dama blanca y lo estimulaban con pequeños giros mientras lo presionaban contra la pelvis, una y otra vez, de vez en cuando uno de los dedos iba y venía sintiendo la humedad en toda la intimidad de la blanca. Pero siempre volvía al pequeño botón.

Entonces Perla Arqué la espalda, los dedos de sus pies se estiraron y clavo las uñas en la espalda de Greg quien intensificó la caricia girando con más intensidad,

\- Aaaah...aaah... Aaah - Perla se tensó, y se dejó caer, sudada, ruborizada, muy agitada,

\- ah ah que...fue...eso? - preguntó agotada,

\- Eso mi princesa, fue un orgasmo, el clímax de la estimulación en una pareja - dijo el quien ya había parado de tocarla y la observaba con una mirada de cariño,

\- es...es...estupendo - y ella se lanzó y lo besó profundamente mientras lo abrazaba, Perla sintió en la espalda de Greg un par de marcas y vió sangre en sus dedos y se asusto,

\- te hice daño -

\- en realidad no, sólo me arañaste, eso significa que lo disfrutaste, aunque no necesariamente tienes que hacerlo siempre jejeje - rió él, luego la mirada de Greg se puso seria, la volvió a besar,

\- continuemos - dijo

Perla sólo asintió sintiendo que estaba flotando en quien sabe donde.

Greg le quitó el pantaloncillo amarela y luego se quitó el pantalón junto con su ropa interior, ahora, ambos estaban desnudos.

Los amantes buscan la penumbra por muchas razones, algunos para que no los vean, otros para imaginarse mejores, pero en el colchón de aquella van estaban dos seres descubriéndose. Perla veía por primera vez un pene erecto. Sabía lo que era obviamente, conocía la sexualidad humana a través de la lectura pero sólo someramente, con dibujos burdos y detalles poco precisos. Fue así como se dieron cuenta que las gemas generaban cuerpos en su mayoría del tipo femenino y que, cuando quería, la adaptabilidad de su cuerpo generaba lo necesario para la actividad sexual. Eso último, se los había platicado Rose Cuarzo hace muchos años. Cuando ella lo último que veía en sí futuro, era estar como esa noche en la van.

Greg observó la silueta desnuda de su acompañante, blanca con reflejos de azul, sus pequeños pero perfectos pechos, sus hermosos ojos, su timidez en pleno.

\- Eres muy hermosa - le dijo - eres la Perla más hermosa en todo el universo - le acarició el rostro - y sobre todo, eres única -

Greg la recostó con suavidad y la hizo ponerse boca abajo, acarició su cuello y pasó un dedo desde la nuca hasta la base de su pequeño y bien formado trasero, la blanca se estremeció, no sabía que haría él. Luego sintió que Greg pasaba la punta de su lengua de regreso, de abajo hacia arriba dejando una sensación fresca y extraña, ella comenzó nuevamente a sentir ese fuego en el vientre, Greg al llegar a la nuca le besó los hombros y el cuello mientras su mano subía por la parte interna de las piernas de ella quien boca abajo, sólo alcanzaba a gemir cada vez más fuerte, la mano de Greg siguió acariciando la parte interna del muslo de ella, tocó su intimidad, ella se agitó y extendió la mano buscando algo, no sabía que, y en su búsqueda encontró el miembro de Greg, comenzó instintivamente a acariciarlo, lo tomo en su mano y comenzó a subir y bajar, Greg gimió y ella entendió que había encontrado como devolverle las oleadas de placer. Greg continuó con su mano acariciando el trasero de ella, los palpó y sintió su firmeza, volvió a bajar a su entre pierna.

Greg le hizo un ademán de que lo soltara, ella seguía boca abajo. El se puso encima de ella sin tocarla, como un cazador a la presa, y le beso la nuca, la espalda, la espalda baja, luego pasó su lengua entre sus pequeñas nalgas, separó sus piernas y la tomó de la cintura, la levantó y se deslizó debajo de ella; la puso encima de él, ahora el estaba acostado boca arriba y ella encima,

\- G..Greg, que pretendes - dijo Perla extremadamente sonrojada,

\- esto cariño - y comenzó a lamer su sexo. Perla se tensó, tembló, se mordió un labio y por último grito cuando sintió que la lengua de él giraba alrededor de su vagina, luego, se apoderaba de su clítoris y lo movía de un lado a otro, luego metía su lengua lo más profundo,

\- ay por todos los cielo, ah ah aah - Perla seguía estremeciéndose, luego, en medio de su éxtasis se dió cuenta que él también debería sentir, se apoderó del miembro de Greg y respirando agitada por las oleadas de sensación y placer, pasó lentamente su lengua por el glande del hombre, y sintió como el respondió con un gemido. Entonces lo metió a su boca.

Perla bajaba y subía por todo el miembro de él, sentía que el disfrutaba cuando lo metía todo a la boca y jugaba con su lengua dentro. Lo acariciaba con la mano mientras lamia desde la base hasta la punta. Pero se desconcentraba cuando el respondía lamiendo su intimidad y clavando totalmente su cara en ella, sentía su lengua llegar lejos y de pronto, tuvo necesidad de más.

Como si hubiese sido un sobreentendido Greg la levantó y la giro quedando encima de ella, ahora si en pleno, la beso y sintieron sus sabores, su calor, su sudor, la pasión al máximo,

\- ¿estas lista mi Perla? - le preguntó mientras se colocaba en posición uniendo sus pelvis, el estaba cerca de ella, acaso acariciando su entrada, pero un verdadero hombre debe estar 100% seguro de que su pareja esta de acuerdo,

Ella le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa, pasó sus brazos por su cuello y le dijo,

\- hazlo amor - y el fue entrando lentamente en su intimidad. Ella sintió al principio dolor, el no fue brusco se retiró y volvió a entrar cada vez más. Cuando estuvo a la mitad se besaron y ella dijo - hazlo - y el dio el último empujón, estaba totalmente dentro de ella.

Ella sintió que el mundo giraba, que la realidad se partía, era el culmine de una noche nueva y de una nueva forma de ver la vida.

El empezó a entrar y salir cada vez más rápido y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. La humedad de ella le lubricaba perfectamente así que pronto no hubo nada de dolor, sólo un inmenso gozo.

Ella cruzó las piernas atrapándolo e invitándolo a continuar, volvió a clavar sus uñas en la espalda de él. El aceleró las embestidas. Sus cuerpos se agitaban, el entraba y salía y ella se volvía loca arañando la espalda de su amante,

Así estuvieron un buen rato, entre gemidos sintiéndose el uno del otro, entonces el aceleró súbitamente,

\- Greg, Greg ah aaah siento que voy a explotar ah aah aaaaaaaaaah - Perla se arqueó el siguió entrando y saliendo, de pronto Greg la levantó y quedaron ambos sentados Perla encima de él, pudo sentir como ella lo mojaba de tanta excitación al llegar a un nuevo orgasmo. El salió de ella y se vino fuera mojando su blanco vientre entre profundo jadeos.

Ambos se recostaron.

El la abrazó como la hermosa joya que era, la pegó a él y le dijo,

\- i love you baby - rememorando la canción que le había dedicado.

\- te amo mi Perla - repitió

Ella aún jadeaba, sentía su cuerpo ir y venir. - y yo a ti - le dijo

Descansaron un rato uno junto al otro, Perla aún no alcanzaba a comprender que había pasado, pero sabía que jamás en sus siglos de vida se había sentido así. Se sentía liberada, sin peso, abrazada de ese individuo, en una situación que jamás imaginó.

El descansaba un poco, es cierto que ya no era joven. Perla lo miro con cariño, acarició su mejilla, le beso la frente.

\- eres un gran amante señor Universe - le dijo y luego agregó - ahora me quiere decir, ¿a donde es que te va meses sin mi? ¿Tan pronto me dejas? -

Él abrió los ojos, la miro seriamente, luego le dijo,

\- es complicado -

\- te escuchó - dijo ella

\- pues verás...

Y la noche siguió su marcha, el viento aún pugnaba por entrar en la vieja van y las estrellas se habían movido siendo ellos únicos testigos, de la primera vez que hubo fuego entre el viejo rockero y la gema elegante.

Hibiky dice:

Si quieren saber que le dijo lean Lo que Desconocía de Ti jeje

Bien, para aquellos que querían el lemon aquí está. Ya saben, de comentarios vive el autor, ¿que les pareció?

Saludos y nos vemos luego!


End file.
